A variety of products have been provided through the years by practitioners in the toy arts and related arts which are variously applied to areas of a child user's skin in some fashion. For example, products have included play makeup, washable tattoos, face painting and body painting. All of the foregoing activities are relatively similar and may be generally described as "body painting". Thus, as used herein, the term "body paint" or "body painting" will be understood to be generally inclusive of the various types of activities and materials in which a colorant is applied to human skin. Of particular interest in the use of body paint in the material set forth herein is the use by children. However, as used herein, body paint and body painting will be understood to be capable of use in some fashion by adults as well as children.
Products which are utilized as body paint or the like must, of course, be safe for use and be non-toxic in any respect. Also, such products are preferably non-staining to clothing and household fabrics such as tablecloths, drapes or carpets. In further addition, in their preferred formulation, such body paint type products must be washable and removable in simple soap and water washing.
In addition to the requirements that body paint materials be safe, non-toxic and washable, they must of course be sufficiently entertaining and enjoyable to use to promote their success as products. Most typically, such body paint materials are more desirable if they contain bright and exciting colors. In addition, such products are most successful in the marketplace if they are relatively easy to use and apply, particularly by young children. Not surprisingly, the long term popularity of such body paint type play materials has prompted practitioners in the art to provide many different mixtures and formulas for use by young children. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,244 issued to Reynolds, et al. sets forth a METHOD AND PRODUCT FOR APPLYING SKIN TREATMENTS AND OINTMENTS which utilizes an encapsulated color disappearing or color changing indicator to a topical skin lotion, spray or other similar skin product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,011 issue to Ross, et al. sets forth a SUNSCREEN WITH DISAPPEARING COLOR INDICATOR which employs a water soluble dye or blend of water soluble dyes having color substantially disappearing when the sunscreen emulsion dries after being spread on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,098 issued to Olson sets forth WATER SOLUBLE CRAYON COMPOSITIONS which are comprised of one or more water soluble alkoxylation products and a coloring agent as well as crayons produced therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,390 issued to Snedeker sets forth a WASHABLE SOLID MARKING COMPOSITION which may be formed as a crayon or pencil lead and which is washable from fabrics and other materials. The composition includes a polyethylene glycol resin having a molecular weight of at least 7000 together with a water soluble surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,492 issued to Woolly sets forth a WATER SOLUBLE TRANSFER COATING MATERIAL AND ARTICLES INCORPORATING SAME which is a multi-component mixture including a non-resinated dry pigment having an average particle size between 1 and 5 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,574 issued to Gros sets forth MAKING MATERIALS COMPRISING LOW PRESSURE POLYETHYLENE, HIGH PRESSURE POLYETHYLENE AND PLASTICIZER blended in a weight ratio of the former to the latter between 0.25 and 1.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,762 issued to Reich, et al. sets forth a POLYETHER POLYURETHANE POLYMERS, GELS, SOLUTIONS AND USES THEREOF prepared by reacting a diol component and an organic diisocyanate with critical selection of the amount of water in the reaction mixture and the diol component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,806 issued to Gbogi, et al. sets forth TOPICAL COMPOSITIONS FOR PROTECTION AGAINST ULTRAVIOLET RADIATION which comprise effective amounts of the reaction product of a calcium compound such as calcium hydroxide, calcium oxide, or calcium carbonate with citric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,126 issued to Horino, et al. sets forth COSMETICS CONTAINING SILICONE SURFACE-MODIFIED PARTICLES OF TITANIUM OXIDE AND ZINC OXIDE which exhibit good dispersability, high sustained ultraviolet light ray shielding, suppressed photochemical reactivity and catalytic activity of the ultraviolet ray shielding material and high stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,940 issued to Coller sets forth a MARKING COMPOSITION for producing colors upon contact with a surface, especially one covered with snow or ice. The composition contains a water soluble salt or a mixture of water soluble salts, one or more colorants and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,548 issued to Yamazaki sets forth a RECORDING INK CONTAINING PIGMENT PARTICLES which is dispersed in an ink solvent. The pigment has a primary particle size not larger than 30nm, a DBP absorption of at least 75ml/100 g, a specific surface area in the range of 100 to 300 square meters per gram and a tinting strength of at least 100.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,537 issued to Johnson, et al. sets forth THERMOPLASTIC INKS FOR DECORATING PURPOSES having high viscosity, tacky pastes which exhibit high cohesive strength, high pressure sensitivity at low temperatures, high thermal stability and low affinity for silicone surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,877 issued to Seitz sets forth HIGH SOLIDS CB PRINTING INK prepared by forming microcapsules in situ in a printing ink vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,739; 4,940,738; and 5,231,117 all of which are continuing or divisional applications of U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,877 and all of which are issued to Seitz show different aspects of similar compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,363 issued to Kopmann sets forth a METHOD OF AND APPARATUS FOR MONITORING THE STATE OF CHARGE OF A RECHARGEABLE BATTERY which uses a reference value corresponding to a defined state of charge stored in a memory.
While the foregoing described prior art materials have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, it has been found generally that the unfortunate circumstance arises in which properties such as safety, non-toxicity, washability and non-staining characteristics often conflict with and require compromise of the desirable properties of body paint materials and the like such as intensity of color, ease of use and/or amusement. Thus, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and optimized play materials such as body paint or the like.